live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Amistad (1997)
Amistad is a 1997 American historical drama film directed by Steven Spielberg, based on the true story of the 1839 mutiny aboard the slave ship La Amistad, during which Mende tribesmen abducted for the slave trade managed to gain control of their captors' ship off the coast of Cuba, and the international legal battle that followed their capture by a U.S. revenue cutter. The case was ultimately resolved by the United States Supreme Court in 1841. The film stars: Morgan Freeman, Nigel Hawthorne, Anthony Hopkins, Djimon Hounsou, Matthew McConaughey, David Paymer, Pete Postlethwaite, Stellan Skarsgård. The film co-stars: Razaaq Adoti, Abu Bakaar Fofanah, Anna Paquin, Tomas Milian, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Derrick N. Ashong, Geno Silva, John Ortiz, Ralph Brown, Darren Burrows, Allan Rich, Paul Guilfoyle, Peter Firth, Xander Berkeley. Starring *Morgan Freeman - Joadson *Nigel Hawthorne - Martin Van Buren *Anthony Hopkins - John Quincy Adams *Djimon Hounsou - Cinque *Matthew McConaughey - Baldwin *David Paymer - Secretary Forsyth *Pete Postlethwaite - Holabird *Stellan Skarsgård - Tappan *Razaaq Adoti - Yamba *Abu Bakaar Fofanah - Fala *Anna Paquin - Queen Isabella *Tomas Milian - Calderon *Chiwetel Ejiofor - Ensign Covey *Derrick N. Ashong - Buakei *Geno Silva - Ruiz *John Ortiz - Montes *Ralph Brown - Lieutenant Gedney *Darren Burrows - Lieutenant Meade *Allan Rich - Judge Juttson *Paul Guilfoyle - Attorney *Peter Firth - Captain Fitzgerald *Xander Berkeley - Hammond 'Cast' *Judge Coglin - Jeremy Northam *John C. Calhoun - Arliss Howard 'Amistad Africans' *Folowa - Willie Amakye *Gbatui - Luc Assogba *Masery - Mariah Campbell *Bai - Habib Conteh *Morlai - Stephen Conteh *Fabanna - Monguehy Fanzy *Kwong - Jimmy Fotso *Kahei - Adekunle Ilori *Almamy - Sheriff Kargbo *Kessebe - Saye Lah *Santigiie - Sylvestre Massaquoi *Kpona - Samson Odede *Sorie - Chike Okpala *Jina - Willie Onafesso *Suuleh - Samuel Pieh *Morlu - Lansana Sawi *Tsukama - Abu Sidique *Golabu - El Hadj Malik Sow *Mahmud - Lamine Thiam *Professor Gibbs - Austin Pendleton *Warden Pendelton - Daniel Von Bargen *Mrs. Pendelton - Rusty Schwimmer *General Espatero - Pedro Armendariz *Crier - Frank T. Wells *Prison Guard - Michael Massee *Pickney - Roy Cooper *Mr. Wright - Jake Weber *Captain Ferrar - Victor Rivers *Birmaja - Joseph Kosseh *Cinque's In-Law - Steve Passewe *Cinque's Wife - Sherly Acosta Williams *Young Aide - Matt Sarles *Marshal - George Gerdes *Magistrate - Jerry Molen *Missionary - Kevin J. O'Connor *Guardsman - Robert Walsh *Courier - Sean McGuirk *Farmer - Tony Owen *Businessman - William Young *British Officer - Michael Riley *Don Pablo - Leon Singer *Spanish Priest - Castulo Guerra *Tecora Captain - Harry Groener *Creole Cook - Hawthorne James *Woman Overboard with Baby - Ingrid Walters *The Honorable Harry A. Blackmun, Associate Justice (Ret.), Supreme Court of the United States, as Associate Justice Joseph Story 'Additional Amistad Africans' *Bassie - Curtis Shields *Chike - Carlos Spivey *Kessebe - Charles Udoma *Tamba - Andrew L. Josiah *Baa - Tony Onafesso *Kapr - Peter Mansaray *Kenei - Clarence Mobley *Yauai - Brian Macon *Followolo - Edward Appiah *Kpau - Denver Dowridge *Sessi - Paul Mwakutuya *Vakina - Rory Burton *Fawni - Samuel Orekhio *Kula - Omo Lara Tosin *Alkali - Ransford Thomas *Teme - Juliette Darko *Sanpha - Isaac Mayanja *Margru - Charlean Isata Bangalie *Njaooni - Roosevelt Flenoury *Kaleiwo - M.S. Kaleiwo 'Amistad African Extras' *Tesfay Yohannes *George Kamara *Abdul-Fatai Balogun *Yaya Sissoko *Amadou Traore *Marlon Francis *Bundu Kamara *James Moses *Daniel Reid *Seydou Coulibaly *Lawal Tajudeen *Lester Mombelly *Ibrahim Sesay *Jeremy Shelton *Andrew Shoemo *Prince Coke *Ahmed Bangura *Bernard Singleton *Desere Mondon *Baboucar Jobe Category:Movies Category:1997 Movies